


OTP

by kataomi



Category: NewS (Band), Tegomass, tegomasu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataomi/pseuds/kataomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shige didn’t want to hear Koyama loudly daydreaming for the next two days on this story. He found the fact of fantasizing about their two friends having more than just a friendly relationship unhealthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OTP

Being a Johnny’s come with some montly obligations of which photoshoots for the 5 magazines focusing on their agency. They sometimes had to stay complete days being mobbed from head to toe. Of course, they had some free time to rest during those days. Approximately 15 minutes between each shot, giving time for staff to change the setting and 1 hour to eat, which was, according to Masuda, not enough. Eating is certainly not a race; we have to take our time to enjoy the dish that is in front of us.

Anyway, the boys were presently between two photo shots. Shige took the advantage of the opportunity to slip away to the bathroom. It’s better to don’t need the toilet when taking countless poses in front of a cameraman, jumping everywhere and that Masuda has nothing better to do than to throw puns which you can’t keep a straight face to. And yes, it is inhumanely impossible to not laugh when the “Smiley boy” has the giggles because of one of his latest discovery.

Koyama, for his part, leaned against the wall in a quiet corner, to read the details of the next News Every’s shooting. After reading two pages, he looked up to see if Shige was back. He didn’t seem to be here. Some staff members were busy setting up a big wooden table while others were changing the background for a beautiful sunny yellow. Tegomasu were sitting a bit further, deep in conversation. Koyama adjusted the fake glasses that he was wearing on his nose, as if it allowed him to better observe the two young men. Their conversation seemed perfectly normal until Tegoshi replaced one of his lock behind his ear with a smile on his lips. He then approached quietly from Masuda’s right ear and stopped few milimeters away from it, his lips almost brushing against the skin of his friend. Koyama’s breathing rhythm became more marked when the youngest started to whisper something to Masuda and that this one put his hand before his mouth with a shy look. Masuda hastily stood up to leave the studio. After a few seconds, Tegoshi looked at his watch and stood up to leave as well. Few minutes after, Shige came back with two bottles of iced tea right from the drinks-vending machine of the floor. He offered one to Koyama, frowning.

Shige : What’s going on??? Just look at your face...

Koyama : OMGGGG YOU MISSED IT ALLLLL!!!!

 

The oldest’s cheeks were tinged with red because of his excitement and he moved his arms so much that he looked like a windmill. Shige sighed and sat on the corner of a table. Whatever Koyama wanted to tell him, he had the impression that it was going to be long....really long.

 

Koyama : Tegoshi just gave Massu a rendez-vous in a closet!!!! Massu seemed really shy!! I saw all of it!! OMG AT LAAASST!!! I’d like to film them so badly *_*

 

Shige : You’d really film them!!!???...I mean...You’re imagining things! I came across Massu in the bathroom. He was panicking as he was brushing his teeth. Tegoshi had pointed him out that he had a piece of lettuce between his teeth.

 

Koyama: But...but Tegoshi he...

Shige cut Koyama short. He didn’t want to hear him loudly daydreaming for the next two days on this story. He found the fact of fantasizing about their two friends having more than just a friendly relationship unhealthy.

 

Shige : Tegoshi went out because he was thirsty. He went to buy something to drink, talking on the cellphone while I was taking us tea. He seemed to be deep in conversation with one of his friend about their next soccer game.

 

He patted Koyama’s shoulder as he gave him a bottle of iced tea.

 

Shige : Honestly Koyama… life isn’t a drama!

________________

 

Tegoshi opened the bathroom’s door while making sure nobody was in the corridor before shutting it again. He hardly had the time to turn over that his back was already pinned to the door with a pair of fleshy lips against his. He put his arms on the back of his “attacker”’s neck and answered to the kiss, leaving wandering hands venture onto his body. He broke the kiss, but stayed very close...so close that he could still feel the heat that was emanating from the body in front of him.

Tegoshi : We have 10 minutes Taka...Koyama seemed suspicious!

Masuda : He always is. Shige will take care of having Koyama’s feet firmly on the ground.

Masuda kissed him again as he pressed the youngest against his body. He spoke again trying to imitate Shige’s voice.

 

Masuda : Honestly Koyama…life isn’t a drama!


End file.
